


Bookends

by lodessa



Series: Kate Mulgrew/Robert Beltran Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: “You didn’t have to fly all the way across the country for sex.  There are plenty of women in LA.”





	Bookends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AspiringJaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringJaneway/gifts).



“Robert?” she blinks, taking a step backward, or a step forward, in the moment it doesn’t matter which. What is is he doing here in New York? Why does he always look so damned irresistible?

“I look like shit. I know. No need to rub it in that you can barely recognize me, Kate.”

“Shut up.” She rolls her eyes, putting her hands on both sides of his face to get a better look at him (probably not her best idea). “You look amazing.”

He does. It is unfair how good the man continues to look, after all this time. She hadn’t been prepared for or expecting to see him here. Usually she had time to steel herself against his effects but right now she’d been caught by surprise.

“I heard about you and Tim…” he dares, facile modesty evaporating at her words, as he pulls her into a hug. His tone is all consolatory but his eyes say something else.

And just like that she’s wishing they were already away from his party, his hand sliding up her thigh under her dress and his arm wrapped around her, hand resting just under her breast as those impossibly perfect lips whisper all the things he is going to do with them in her ear, breath tickling her skin.

“You could have just called you know,” she sighs.

“You would have let it go to voicemail or told me not to come,” he admits or accuses, she’s not sure which.

“And just what do you expect me to do now?” she raises one eyebrow, pulling back from the embrace.

“The same thing you always do.” He smiles halfway, just enough for those dimples to start emerging as he continues, “Me… magnificently.”

He’s not wrong. He may be being cocky, but he’s not wrong.

~

Later standing under the warm spray of the shower, Robert’s arms wrapped around her from behind, she finally points the obvious out.

“It seems like an awfully grand gesture for you, coming all the way out here.”

“I seem to recall you telling me that booty calls could never be romantic.”

She reaches of to hold the wall to steady herself as he teases her breasts in that way that he knows very well her all too predictable reaction to. 

“You didn’t have to fly all the way across the country for sex. There are plenty of women in LA.”

He escalates his distraction tactic, one hand moving down between her legs and his other sweeping her hair out of the was so he can bring his lips to that sensitive spot at the nape of her neck.

“Robert…” she half moans half protests.

“I’ve never been particularly good at consoling people,” he keeps circling his thumb against her clit as he speaks, “I’m not good at heart to hearts, but you… you always have seemed to appreciate the diversion I provided instead.”

“So that’s what this is…” she asks as she twists around to face him, “A diversion?”

“For both of us, I think,” he cedes, backing her against the shower wall to pres his body and his magnificent lips against her. “You won’t be single for long and it’s never going to be me in the end, but isn’t it nice to play at this again for a bit isn’t it?”

“As if not being single ever stopped either of us,” she sighs, hands in his hair, the feeling of the water running down between their naked bodies and those bodies rubbing together keeping the thought from going any further.

His mouth moves to her neck and then down her chest, pausing to tease one of her nipples before proceeding down further.

She has to anchor herself with her hands on his reassuring broad shoulders as he grins up at her from his knees, kissing the inside of each thigh: a promise before continuing to his destination.

Robert really does excel here. Her memories haven’t been lying to her. The gentle firm pressure of his tongue against her clit. The way his hands caress her hips. 

He’s going slow this time, less hurried and urgent than earlier when they both just needed him to get her off. He sucks lightly, slowly, slow laps of his tongue between. It feels so good but at the same time it makes her ache.

Her moans and sighs, every reaction echoes off the shower walls and the sound of her enjoyment strengthens it.

Looking down at him, face buried against her, Kate can see his twitch of arousal with every time she says his name. Robert has always been a skilled performer in this arena, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t susceptible to the same.

“I need you inside me,” she groans, tugging his shoulders upward despite the involuntary whimper at the loss of his tongue swirling against her clit.

There was a time when they would have done it up against the shower wall right here, but she’s all too aware she isn’t as light as she used to be back when Paramount had her mostly starving herself.

She drags them out of the shower, not bothering to turn the faucet off, intending to get to the bedroom but Robert pushes her up against the vanity instead, wiping an area of steam away on the mirror before moving that hand back between her legs: working her clit and protecting her from the vanity at the same time as grabs her hip with the other hand and pushes in.

“Watch,” he urges, as she rests her palms against the mirror to brace herself for leverage to push back into his thrusts, “I want us to watch how good we look together again.”

They do. They have both visibly aged, but something about the way they come together like this is more than pornographic.

“Deeper,” she moans, spreading her legs a little wider and bending forward a little more.

He obliges, both of them watching their reflections as she comes undone, shrieking his name as he fucks her through her climax.

Her legs tremble, thighs oversensitive even as he slows down at last.

“I think you should come on my fingers next, he whispers, leaning forward to press his body more fully against hers as he continues to rock inside her trembling body, “Unless you want to taste yourself on me.”

“I think I should finish riding your face,” she suggests, rotating her hips and ass intentionally.

It is only then that she notices the man she’s been seeing, the straw that broke the camel’s back of her marriage, standing slack jacked in the doorway to the bathroom. She’d forgotten he was supposed to come over. She’d forgotten she’d given him a key.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the dialogue prompt:
> 
> “I look like shit.”   
> “Shut up, you look amazing.”


End file.
